Remember The Time
by Mikiido
Summary: Laisses tes démons te posséder, laisses ton passé te détruire. Cette nuit, tu ne contrôleras pas tes mauvais souvenirs, tu les revivras uns à uns, que tu le veuilles ou non...


Interprétez, comprenez et commentez cette histoire comme bon vous semble…

* * *

**Oublie tout ce que tu sais de Lucy Quinn Fabray, oublie sa perfection, sa religion, son air parfait et angélique. Enlève cette image de ta tête, supprime-la... Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé et remplace-la par... Celle-là...**

Tu pousses la porte d'entrée en titubant, tu te tiens au mur et marches jusqu'à ta chambre, tu montes difficilement les escaliers, tu entends des gémissements venir de la chambre d'en bas, des rires et des bruits de bouteilles. Tu ignores tout ça en plaçant ton casque sur tes oreilles, tu rentres dans ta chambre et jettes tes chaussures, ton sac atterrit près de ton bureau, rapidement suivit par ta veste puis tu te laisses tomber sur ton lit. La nuit est déjà tombée et l'obscurité à engloutit tout ce qu'elle peut, rendant chaque zone d'ombre incroyablement terrifiante.

**Allez... Fume en un autre...**

Tu souris et sors ce petit truc de ta poche, tu attrapes ensuite ton briquet et t'assois en tailleur sur ton lit. Tu regardes longuement ce bâtonnet entre tes mains, tu sais parfaitement que t'enfoncer dans ton monde te guidera directement en enfer.  
Tu le poses sur le lit et attrape ton portable, tu fais glisser ton doigt sur l'écran, cherchant avec attention une certaine musique... La mélodie débute et un sourire se dessine sur ton visage...

**Fume-le, maintenant...**

Tu le porte a tes lèvres et puis allumes ton briquet d'un geste précis, une flamme apparaît et embrase doucement l'objet de tes convoitises. La fumée pénètre sans accord tes poumons, les objets de ta chambre se dédoublent, tu entends la musique différemment et un sourire prend place sur ton visage.  
Tu tires une nouvelle taffe sur le joint.

**Encore et encore...**

- Chuuut... Dis-tu d'une voix rauque.

**Encore...**

Tu obéis et fume encore. La musique te possède et tu te balance de gauche à droite, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés.  
Tu éteins le joint une fois la moitié consommé et le range précieusement dans une petite boite.  
Tu te vautres sur ton lit sans aucune élégance.

**Il t'aurait déjà fallut en posséder une...**

Tu rigoles, pourtant cette phrase est plutôt insultante que marrante, mais tu n'en as que faire.  
Tes doigts caressent d'eux-mêmes les fines cicatrices qui ornent tes poignets.

**Recommence...**

Tu secoues la tête de gauche à droite.

- Pas ça... Murmures-tu difficilement.

Ta tête roule sur le côté et tu peux contempler la vue offerte par la fenêtre, un lampadaire est la seule chose que tes yeux voient, alors tu restes fixée sur lui de longues minutes.

**Sors. Fait exploser ta joie...**

Tu attrapes ta tête entre tes mains et ferment fortement tes yeux.

- Non !

**Alors rappel toi...**

Malgré tes efforts, tous ses souvenirs que tu voudrais enterrer reviennent. Ces démons qui te hantent et te possèdent, tous les jours, toutes les nuits, sans aucuns répit.  
Ton doigt caresse inconsciemment une cicatrice sur ton poignet qui te ramène à ta première histoire d'amour...

* * *

_- Je veux montrer à tout le monde qu'on sort ensemble. Lui-dis tu alors que vous arrivez près de votre école._

_Il te lâche la main et regarde au alentour._

_- Pas encore._

_- Pourquoi ? Tu as hontes ?_

_Tu vois sa mâchoire se contracter mais il ne te répond pas et continue de marcher._

* * *

**Il n'était pas fait pour toi...**

* * *

_Vous êtes face à face, il te regarde amoureusement puis lève sa main et simule de te mettre une claque, tu rigoles en sachant qu'il n'oserait jamais lever la main sur toi. Il simule ensuite te donner un coup de poing, toujours avec son regard amoureux._

* * *

**Tu auras du t'en rendre compte...**

* * *

_Il te plaque un peu durement contre le mur, t'arrachant une grimace de douleur, mais il te sourit et te dit que tu es coincée, qu'il te tient. Tu lui dis que tu as mal et que ça ne te fais pas vraiment rire.  
__Il te plaque un peu plus au mur en souriant avant de te relâcher._

* * *

**Tu préférais te voiler la face...**

* * *

_- On va chez moi ?_

_- Oui._

_Tu lui fais un sourire et il t'attrape par la main, vous marchez dans les rues en souriant, mais en surveillant secrètement que personne ne vous voit. Il ouvre la barrière pour passer les rails de train, tu marches sur cette petite plateforme, tes pieds ralentissent d'eux-mêmes et tu imagines ne plus bouger et attendre... Mais tu es vite ramener à la réalité quand il te tire par la main.  
__Vous marchez pendant quelques minutes puis arrivez devant chez lui, il ouvre la porte et te laisse entrer.  
__Vous parlez, vous rigolez, vous êtes heureux.  
__Il te propose de regarder un film, tu acceptes, seulement le film ne semble pas réellement le passionner. Il se colle contre toi alors que tu es allongée, tu sens une de ces mains attraper tes deux poignets et les tenir fermement, tu sens son autre main commencer à caresser doucement ton corps.  
__Tu essayes de te libérer mais tu n'y parviens pas._

* * *

**Tu paniques...**

* * *

_Tu sens les larmes se former dans tes yeux, tu le pousses un peu plus brutalement et arrive à te relever, il te regarde avec un sourire amoureux, comme s'il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il vient de se passer.  
__Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et tu ne veux pas le faire. Tu te convaincs que ce n'est rien, et tu y arrives._

* * *

**Retarder la descente aux enfers...**

* * *

_Tu ne sais plus où tu en es, tu ne sais plus si tu l'aimes réellement...  
__Il est de moins en moins doux, parfois il te fait un peu peur... Mais tu te dis que tu exagères, que tu es juste trop coincée.  
__Pourtant, des cicatrices ont commencées à apparaître sur tes poignets mais il n'a rien remarqué.  
__Vous marchez tranquillement dans les rues, vous arrivez près du Skate Park, son lieu de prédilection. Beaucoup de ses amis y sont, il te dit qu'il veut y aller. Tu refuses, mal a l'aise de devoir t'intégrer à ce groupe d'une vingtaine de personne que tu ne connais pas.  
__Alors il te lâche la main et, sans un regard, se dirige vers ses amis.  
__Tu restes de longues minutes à le regarder partir, puis, tu fais demi tour et repart chez toi._

* * *

**Ressent cette douleur...**

* * *

_" Clac ! "_

_Cette claque n'est pas particulièrement douloureuse, pourtant, ta main se trouve sur ta joue et les larmes se forment dans tes yeux. Cependant tu refuses de pleurer et te montrer faible.  
__« C'est pour tout le mal que tu m'as fais. »  
__Il te lance un regard mauvais puis s'en va, tu regardes rapidement autours de toi, personne n'a vue votre altercation.  
__Ce geste te blesse beaucoup, tu ne le pensais pas capable de lever la main sur toi.  
__Tu l'as quitté depuis quelques mois et il l'a très mal vécu, il te porte responsable alors que c'est lui qui a tout foutu en l'air. Pourtant, dans un élan de gentillesse, ou de connerie, tu as préservé sa réputation en disant que tu l'avais quitté par manque de sentiments..._

* * *

**Descente en Enfer...**

* * *

_« Ramène le moi sinon je t'explose ta gueule »  
__Il te menace pour avoir un collier qu'il t'avait offert, une menace que tu prends au sérieux depuis la claque qu'il t'a asséné.  
__Il ne cesse de te harceler pour avoir ce petit morceau d'argent et toi, tu paniques, tu te sens perdre pied et plongée plus bas que terre. Tu ne peux pas marcher cinq minutes dans la rue sans te retourner en imaginant qu'il te suit, tu ne peux t'empêcher de le chercher du regard dans ton école de peur qu'il ne vienne te frapper, tu ne peux retenir cette lame qui s'enfonce dans ton bras.  
__Tu broies du noir sans cesse, tu te vois sombrer sans rien pouvoir y faire, alors tu te plonges dans des films, tu lis des histoires et tu en écris, tu t'inventes ton propre monde._

* * *

**C'est reparti...**

* * *

_Tu ne le vois plus qu'au collège, évitant soigneusement de le croiser. Tu te reconstruis doucement, tu arrête de te tailler les veines, tu reprends goût a la vie, tu tentes d'oublier tes démons.  
__La rentrée se fait, tu es contente de tous les revoir et de retrouver de la joie. Tu te diriges vers ta salle, accompagnée de tes amies, mais tu déchantes vite en le voyant ranger près de ta salle, tu te dis que c'est impossible qu'il soit là, tu avais enfin réussis à passer à autre chose et il revient.  
__Dans les premières semaines, tu ne lui adresses aucunes paroles, aucuns regards.  
__Puis au fils du temps vous parlez un peu, votre complicité revient doucement, tu lui redonnes une chance.  
__Si tu avais su, tu ne l'aurais pas fais.  
__Les mois s'écoulent et il devient distant avec toi.  
__Un midi, il t'emmène à son club de boxe, dans la rue, tu vois ses poings se contracter et tu ressens une vague de peur s'infiltrer dans ton corps. Tu essayes de te convaincre qu'il ne te fera rien.  
__Et heureusement, il ne te fera rien.  
__Il devient vraiment distant avec toi, mais tu vas rapidement comprendre pourquoi.  
__Il s'assoit derrière toi en maths, tu déchires un petit bout de papier de ton cahier et lui écrit " Tu me fais le gueule ? ", il te répond rien, alors tu en conclus que oui.  
__Seulement à la fin de l'heure, il t'appelle et te tend son agenda, tu le prends en fronçant les sourcils et le feuillette.  
__Tu as l'impression de sentir ton cœur se briser dans ton corps, les larmes se forment rapidement en lisant les phrases écrites, " j'espère que tu tomberas enceinte a 16ans, que ton fils ira en taule, que tu seras toute seule car tu le mérites ! ", suivit de diverses insultes qui te blesse profondément.  
__Tu te sens réellement conne de lui avoir accordée une seconde chance, cette cicatrice sur ton bras te le rappelle sans cesse.  
__Seulement, le mois de Décembre arrive et il annonce qu'il quitte l'établissement, tu en es contente car il t'a fait tellement de mal._

* * *

Tu ouvres doucement les yeux, à moitié consciente et attrape la bouteille, une boisson énergisante, qui trône le long de ton lit avant d'en boire quelques gorgées.

**Fume encore...**

Tu obéis bêtement et rallumes ce qui reste de ton joint, tu t'allonges alors que les objets bougent derechef dans ta chambre.

**Rappelle toi encore...**

* * *

_Il t'a fallut un an pour te rendre compte que tu as été amoureuse de lui, tu l'as rencontré au mois d'Avril, quatre mois après que ton ex-petit-ami soit partit.  
__Te rappeler cette période ne t'es pas forte désagréable.  
__Avoir prit conscience un an après de ton amour pour G ne t'a pas atteint autant, ce qui est mieux.  
__Cependant, tu te rappelles de ces deux merveilleux jours passer à ces côtés.  
__Toi qui te moquais de ces films d'amour trop niais, tu en es devenue la principale actrice.  
__Tu y repenses avec un sourire, tu étais vraiment amoureuse de lui, tu aimais tout de lui, son sourire, ses yeux, ses blagues... Tout.  
__Tu aimais son rire, son comportement, ses nombreuses qualités, car à tes yeux, il n'avait aucuns défauts.  
__Dés qu'il arrivait quelque part, plus rien n'existait autours de toi, tes yeux ne pouvaient se décrocher de lui.  
__Tu te rappelles surtout de votre premier baiser, un mercredi à onze heure, tu te rappelles de ces nombreux papillons dans ton estomac, de cette sensation de bien-être et  
de sentir ta tête te tourner légèrement. Tu étais comme sur un petit nuage après, tu avais même ressentis un léger picotement sur tes lèvres pendant une dizaine de  
minutes.  
__Cependant, tu avais vite déchanté quand une de ses amies t'avait appelée le lendemain, vers midi, avec son téléphone et qu'elle t'avait dit qu'il n'avait aucuns sentiments pour toi, bien sûr, tu n'y avais pas crus. Seulement, le soir venu, il t'avait confirmé les propos de son amie. Il n'avait aucuns sentiments pour toi.  
__Deux jours pour tomber amoureuse de lui, un an pour en prendre conscience.  
__Quelques mois après, tu commençais à te droguer, c'est lui qui fournissait ce qu'il fallait à ton amie pour fumer. Il venait chez elle pour lui donner, tu étais là aussi et tu le dévorais des yeux sans pouvoir te contrôler._

_C'est ainsi qu'avait commencé ton addiction aux drogues._

* * *

Tu te lèves de ton lit avec avoir tirée une longue taffe, tu expires doucement la fumée en chancelant mais tu te retiens au mur pour éviter de tomber. Tu rigoles sans réelle raison et t'approches de ta fenêtre, tu regardes les voitures passées à toute vitesse. Tu commences à te déhancher doucement au rythme de la musique qui résonne dans tes oreilles.  
D'un coup de doigt agile, tu retires les cendre accumulées sur ce que tu as envie d'appeler une simple cigarette.

**Saute.**

Tu rigoles et regardes la route, il y a une sacrée hauteur entre le sol et toi, mais tu n'en prends pas réellement conscience.

- Peter Pan savait voler... Murmures-tu.

**Saute.**

Tu secoues vivement la tête en murmurant un " non ", tu n'as pas envie de sauter mais de continuer à danser en rigolant, tu fumes encore un peu, comme si tu n'étais pas assez défoncée.  
Tu ressens un puissant vertige et t'appuie contre ton mur, tu poses ta main sur ton cœur qui bat beaucoup trop vite. Le mélange de la boisson énergisante et la drogue ne semble pas lui plaire.

**Continue de te rappeler, alors !**

* * *

_Un an s'est écoulé, tu ne penses plus vraiment à G, même si parfois il se glisse agilement dans ton esprit.  
__Tu as rencontrée ce type, L, un gars sympa et attentionné.  
__Tu l'as rencontrée un matin, quand tes amis et toi fumez un joint pour bien commencer la journée.  
__Une complicité s'est installée entre vous en quelques minutes, comme ci vous vous connaissiez depuis des années.  
__Au fil des jours et mois vous avez fait plus ample connaissance, vous rapprochant énormément.  
__Tu l'as retrouvé un midi dans un petit endroit tranquille, vous parlez tranquillement de chose et d'autre quand, prise d'une impulsion, tu as posée tes lèvres sur les siennes.  
__Cependant, il n'y a pas eu de papillon, de légers vertiges, rien.  
__Vous êtes quand même sortis ensemble, une relation secrète pour éviter les jugements des autres.  
__Il te disait de belles paroles, te disant t'aimer énormément et être amoureux de toi. Néanmoins, il est assez pressé quand vous vous voyez, il ne cesse de t'embrasser et de vouloir passer ses mains sous ton t-shirt. Tu peines à accepter ce comportement, toujours fragilisée par tes anciennes relations amoureuses, alors un midi tu craques devant lui et laisses libres à tes larmes de couler.  
__Tu ne pleures jamais, du moins, jamais devant les autres car tu trouves que cela te rends faible et vulnérable.  
__Il te prend dans ces bras et te rassures en te disant qu'il ira doucement, bêtement tu y crois.  
__Mais rien ne change, il est toujours autant pressé et tu te convaincs que tu dois le laisser un peu faire.  
__Il te parle alors de coucher ensemble, tu lui dis que c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour toi, que tu veux prendre ton temps. Il accepte et t'invite chez lui un midi, te disant que comme ça, vous allez être tranquille pour vous faire des câlins, tu acceptes, lui précisant bien qu'il ne se passera rien entre vous.  
__Vous êtes tranquillement sur sa terrasse à fumer des choses illicite, tu sais que sa va te détendre un peu, et sa fonctionne car vous êtes tranquillement sur son lit à vous embrasser.  
__Son père ne rentre pas le midi, ça vous laisse une heure tout les deux, vous ne prenez pas le temps de manger et rester dans son lit.  
__Vous faites ça plusieurs vendredis, fumer et être dans son lit, ne pas manger et arriver en retard en cours.  
__Seulement, votre petite bulle éclate quand tu apprends que juste avant de sortir avec toi, il a demandé à trois filles de sortir avec lui. Tu te sens stupide et utilisée, mais tu te dis que c'est faux et qu'il t'aime, car tu commences vraiment t'attacher à ce garçon, même si parfois il est un peu maladroit dans ces paroles.  
__Tu te souviens de la fois où il t'a dit que tu n'étais pas vraiment grosse mais que tu avais des formes, jusque là tu n'avais jamais réellement doutée de ton physique, tu te savais jolie, mais ses paroles t'ont fait douter et commencer à développée un complexe.  
_

_Un mois plus tard, tu déposes tes lèvres sur les siennes dans un dernier baiser et observes de longues secondes ses yeux verts dans lesquels tu as pu te noyer à de nombreuses reprises. Tu te tournes ensuite et avance, vous avez mis fin à cette relation qui battait de plus en plus de l'aile.  
__Tu as rapidement compris qu'il voulait coucher avec toi pour gonfler sa fierté.  
__Un autre mois s'écoule et tu apprends qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec une fille, mais que, selon ses dires, elle a ramenée sa bande d'amis et qu'elle est grosse.  
__Tu es un peu vexée de voir qu'il t'a déjà oublié alors qu'il disait être amoureux de toi, tu lui en fais part mais sa réponse te laisse hébété, il te dit qu'en un mois, il t'avait déjà oublié et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur toi pendant des mois.  
__Tu prends alors conscience de son caractère et de sa façon d'agir qui te dégoûte.  
__Tu as alors coupée tout contact avec lui._

* * *

Une petite moue déçu prend place sur ton visage quand tu constates que tu as quasiment tout fumée, tu t'appuies un peu plus sur le mur en voyant la pièce tournoyer rapidement.

* * *

_Tu avais arrêtée de fumer des produits illicites depuis trois mois, seulement, en changeant d'établissement scolaire tu as recommencée._  
_Ayant un an de plus que ceux de ta classe, tu peines à te faire à leur mentalité assez enfantine alors tu te rapproches de ce garçon de ta classe qui a le même âge que toi, tu apprends rapidement qu'il deal.  
__Cela s'impose comme une évidence et tu le payes pour quelques moments de bonheurs, tu fumes un peu tout les matins, et avec lui et une amie avant ton cours de sport.  
__Tu caches à quelques personnes que tu fumes, surtout en sachant que c'est des joints. Tu tiens surtout à le cacher a Santana car tu sais qu'elle t'en voudrait beaucoup d'avoir recommencée, elle qui a connue tes débuts.  
__Seulement, un jour elle l'apprend, tu l'as déçois et elle t'en veux, mais tu pètes un câble et lui expliques que c'est ta façon d'oublier. Elle se calme un peu et te dis qu'elle sera la pour toi, qu'il faut que tu arrêtes avant d'être encore plus dépendante, tu acceptes et lui fais la promesse d'arrêter._

_Cependant, arrêter est vraiment difficile, tu ne cesse d'y penser et même d'y rêver. Tu essayes de tenir ta promesse même si des fois tu voudrais juste t'écrouler parterre et pleurer, lâcher prise et oser demander de l'aider, car la seule chose que tu veux, c'est quelqu'un qui soit là pour te soutenir, qui t'aide vraiment. Quelqu'un qui te prennes juste dans ses bras quand il sent que tu vas mal. _

* * *

**Quelle belle façon de tenir une promesse !**

* * *

Tu rigoles et ouvres la fenêtre, tu jettes ton mégot et monte sur le rebord. Tu regardes la rue vivement animée avec un sourire, l'air frais te provoque des frissons mais ton corps est en ébullition.  
Un sourire se dessine sur ton visage et tu fermes les yeux, tu te sens tellement puissante que tu as envie de le crier sur tout les toits.  
Tu entends cette petite voix t'encourager à sauter.

- Peter Pan savait voler... Murmures-tu une nouvelle fois.

Tu commences à te pencher en avant mais quelque chose t'attrape fortement et te tires, tu chutes en arrière et tombes en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.  
Quelqu'un te tiens dans ses bras en pleurant, son parfum t'enivre et tu te laisses aller dans cette étreinte.

- N-Ne me refais plus une peur pareille, Quinn !

Tu reconnais la voix de Santana, cette dernière te serre un peu plus dans ses bras en pleurant.  
Une larme coule doucement sur ta joue, tu n'as plus envie de faire la fête et de laisser exploser ta joie, car tu te rends compte du mal que tu lui fais.  
Tu passes tes bras autours de sa taille et te blottis dans ses bras, nichant ton visage au creux de son cou.

- Je vais t'aider et te sortir de cette enfer, je te le promets Quinn...

Sa voix tremble et est remplit de sanglots, tu te sens coupable de la rendre triste.  
Elle commence à bouger et a se lever, elle va t'abandonner, elle s'est rendue compte que tu es faible et pathétique, et elle va te laisser, alors tu paniques par peur d'être seule et la retiens en pleurant.  
« Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît ! J-Je vais changer ! », Lui dis tu d'une voix brisée.  
Elle te rassure en te disant qu'elle reste avec toi, elle attrape ta main et se lève doucement, elle te fait t'asseoir sur ton lit puis s'éloigne vers la fenêtre.  
Son prénom franchit tes lèvres dans un gémissement plaintif, tu l'entends fermer les volets et la fenêtre avant de s'approcher de toi, elle s'allonge de l'autre côté du lit et t'attires contre elle.

- Je suis là maintenant bébé...

Tu t'agrippes fortement à elle et fais tout pour rester éveillée de peur qu'elle parte, seulement elle n'est pas dupe et vois bien que tu luttes contre le sommeil.  
Elle te rassure en te caressant les cheveux, te promettant de rester à tes côtés et de te soutenir.  
Tu te redresses sur ton coude et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle répond, tu as besoins d'elle, de ta petite-amie.  
Tu te recouches ensuite contre ta brune, appuyant ta tête contre son épaule et en tenant fermement sa veste dans ta main.  
Tu ne cesses de murmurer des petits désolés quasiment inaudible en pleurant, tu ne peux pas te contrôler et ne cherche pas à le faire.  
Tu prends conscience que tu as une chance immense d'avoir Santana à tes côtés, car pour une fois, tu te sens réellement importante pour quelqu'un.

Tu ne peux réfléchir plus longtemps en ressentant une violente douleur au niveau de ta poitrine, ton cœur s'emballe, tu gémis de douleur et pose ta main dessus pour le sentir battre à tout rompre.  
Ta brune comprend rapidement où tu as mal et t'allonges sur le dos, elle se blottit contre toi pour te montrer sa présence. Elle pose sa main sur ton ventre et te prodigue de douces caresses.

« Respire doucement, Quinn. », te dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Tu lui obéis et ralentie ta respiration, elle dépose un doux baiser sur ta joue et reste à tes côtés le temps que cette douleur passe.  
Il faut environ cinq bonnes minutes pour le faire, tu soupires de soulagement une fois celle-ci disparue.

- Je… Je veux pas te perdre…

Sa voix tremble quand elle dit cela, tu sens qu'elle a envie de pleurer et cela te fais sentir encore plus coupable. Tu te fais alors la promesse de ne plus jamais la rendre triste.  
Elle se redresse un peu et te prend dans ses bras, tu te laisses faire et appuie ta tête contre sa poitrine. Tu laisses tes doigts caresser doucement son bras, quelques choses mouiller tombe sur ton bras, tu comprends rapidement que San' pleure.

- Je suis si désolée… Si tu savais…

Ta voix est faible et tu te trouves vraiment pathétique.  
Les légers pleures de ta petite-amie se transforme en sanglots déchirants qui t'arrache quelques larmes. Tu allais te redresser pour la prendre dans tes bras mais elle te devance et se relève légèrement, elle attrape ton visage et encre ses yeux dans les tiens.

- Promet-moi qu'à partir de maintenant, tu arrêtes tout ça… Je peux pas te voir te détruire comme ça… Je serais toujours là pour toi, à n'importe quels moments…

Elle ne te laisse pas le temps de répondre et se jette sur tes lèvres, te couchant au passage sur le lit.  
Après ce baiser, elle se blottit dans des bras en pleurant comme jamais tu ne l'as vue faire, tu entoures sa taille de tes bras et lui fais de douces caresses pour la calmer.

Aucunes de vous deux n'à dormies cette nuit là, préférant garder l'autre dans ses bras pour éviter de la perdre.  
Vous vous êtes fait miles et une promesse en prenant encore plus conscience de la dépendance et de l'amour que vous ressentez l'une pour l'autre…

* * *

_« Le temps file, le temps n'attend personne.  
Le temps guérit toutes les blessures.  
Tous autant que nous sommes, nous voulons du temps.  
Du temps pour se relever.  
Du temps pour grandir.  
Du temps pour lâcher prise.  
Du temps. » _

_ - Grey's Anatomy_


End file.
